Raph and April's Daughter
by Loving Leo
Summary: Raph found a baby girl in the sewers and named her Bethany, after she starts to crawl he goes to April for help only to realizes her love for him and his love for her. 16 years later Leo and the guys find out. What will happen! 2012 turtles!
1. Chapter 1

Raph was storming around in the sewers in a rage.

"Why does Leo think he can tell me what to do!?" He roars, "ITS" *kicked the wall* "NOT" Punches the wall* "FAIR!" *slams into the wall*

A crying interrupts his rampage and he sighs, heading towards the sound.

He turns the corner a sees a baby girl rapped up and dumped nearby.

He pick the baby up and rocks her gently.

"Shh" He sooths.

Raphael what are you doing!? a voice in his head screams.

Plonking down he looks to see the girl fast asleep.

"what do I do? I can't leave her here nor can I take her home" Raph says to himself "I could put her in the cabin until I work something out"

The cabin was a small, roomy spot nearby and it was safe.

Standing as to not wake her up, Raph stands up and heads to the cabin.

"Stay quiet uh ..." He looked at the girl and the name Bethany screams in his head "Bethany"

He runs his hand through her short, dark brown, curly hair and leaves.

Everyday Raph would slip out and play/care for her but soon she started to crawl and he realised the she couldn't stay here..._April! _

Yes he would see if April could help!

"dada" Bethany grins crawling up to him.

But no children's homes, Beth was his daughter now and he loved her.

Raph looked at his watch _9.30pm_ There's enough time to go there now.

Scooping her up and grabbing the Teddy he brought her he slipped to April's place.

_Raph's P.O.V_

"Raph! Uh who's that?" April asks looking at Bethany.

"This is Bethany or Beth uh I found her in the sewers and I've been looking after her but now she can crawl... Well I'm worried for my daughter" I explain "so I came to you because splinter and Leo would make me get rid of her and I love her to much for that"

I've placed Beth on the couch now.

"Well Raph I'm moving to a small town just outside of the city and I could raise her as like and aunt, I won't tell splinter or the guys I'll just move and say bye" April offers.

"why would you do that for me?" I ask puzzled.

"Because Raphael I love you as my than a brother so I don't mine" April looks at the ground.

I reach out and whip April around, smashing our lips together.

"Love you too April" I smile at the overjoyed look on her face. "You could be her mother you know"

April's eyes widen and she hugs me.

"Raph... move out with me" She says hopefully.

"Ape I'd love too! When are you moving?" I smile a smile that would make mikey jealous.

"Tomorrow I was on my way to tell you guys now" April tells me.

"Well lets go" I grin.

"But what about Beth?" April motions to Beth.

"She doesn't cry, don't worry" I comfort.

"Ok"


	2. Chapter 2

_15 years later_

"Hey Dad" Beth Smiles walking in.

"hey babe how was school?" I ask.

"Meh suckish as usual" She grabs a coke from the fridge and plonks down next to me.

"And?" I grin at her.

"Fine dad! we passed the test" She smiles at me.

By we she means Jamie and Liz her best friends, nice girls.

"Hey Raph!" Jamie and Liz yell walking in.

"Ah The devils return!" I joke.

unlike most parents I'm good friends with Beth's ones and their parents after all I'm only 29.

"Hey girls" April greets walking in from work "Hey Raphie"

"Hey April" the girls greet.

"hi Mum" Beth smiles.

"Hey Beth isn't your birthday and a week?" Jamie says getting up from her spot on the table.

"Oh yeh! Sweet Sixteen!" Beth grins madly.

"Hi Girls" I yell making them jump.

"Stupid ninja" Liz mutters wiping up the water I made her spill.

"so what are you going to do for your birthday? Liz dumps the paper towel in the bin.

"just hang with all 4 of you and eat pizza!" Beth hugs her dad.

"and we can sleep over?" Jamie questions.

"Dude what party would it be without pizza and a sleepover!" Beth yells hugging them now.

"Guys I gota get home" Jamie sighs.

"Yeh me too, mum wants my assessments done by tomorrow" Liz mutters

"Ok bye guys" Beth waves as they go home.

"Hey Dad I've never thought to ask but why are you a turtle?" Beth asks realising she's never asked before.

"I'm a mutant turtle, me and my brothers were raised by a mutant Rat called splinter but I left after finding you because they would have wanted to give you to an orphanage" I explain.

"cool!" Beth yells plopping next to me on the couch and hugging me.

We watch movies till 9.30pm.

"Beth time for bed now" I remind her.

"aw fine night Dad, night Mum" Beth says giving us both a kiss before going to bed.

" She's growing up Raphie" April sighs snuggling me

"Yeh I know but she's 16 next week there's not much I can do" I Reply

"Yeh.. Raphie do you ever miss Leo and the guys?" April asks.

"Yes, But I have you and Bethy here and it's better than anything" I tell her pulling her closer "so what should we get her?"

"I've got her a new laptop and a book on Scientifics" April replies.

"Ah yes what do you get for a famous 16 year old scientist" I chuckle.

"how about that new phone she wants so badly?" April says pointing out the

Beth may be famous but due to her and the fact that it's science she's not got much money.

"Actually that's a good idea! Thanks Ape" I grin

"no prop Hun but let's get to bed now" April yawns.

"ok"

_Leo's P.O.V_

I listen to Donnie and Mikey talk as we walk through the sewers and it's almost like old times. If I try hard enough It almost feels like a normal night after patrol with Raph just off in a temper but no matter how hard I try it's hard to forget that your brothers been declared Dead after 15 years missing. Still I long for him back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bethany's birthday_

"Thanks!" Beth screams as Jamie gives her a new Manga book.

"no problem Beth" Jamie grins at her hyper friend.

"My turn now!" Liz Laughs bouncing on the spot handing Beth a box wrapped in purple paper.

Beth tares it open and pulls out a new DS with Blue colouring and a Pokémon DS game.

"Liz this is awesome!" Beth yells hugging the DS.

"our turn girls" April chuckles.

"Sweet!" Beth laughs.

I pass her the new phone.

"NO WAY YOU DID NOT!" She yells taring it open and sticking it on charge. "you're the best dad EVER!"

"Hey don't forget me!" April pokes her. "Here"

"Dude! man this is the best birthday ever!" She squeals pulling out the book and laptop.

"Man let's play Truth or Dare!" Liz yells

""Ok that's our queue to leave" I grin leaving the room with April and sitting on our bed.

"Hey Raph I need to go to New York for work and uh I need to go into the sewers for it" April tells me.

"It's ok Ape, really" I respond

"but the guys-" she starts.

'it's fine if you see them then go hang with them and let me know how their doing" I hug her, "when are you going?"

"tomorrow for 3 nights" April sighs.

"It's ok Ape... I got you this" I pull out a small, round, metal, folding mirror that has a photo of all 3 of us on our wedding day holding 3 year old Beth on the inside lid. the outside had patterns engraved on it.

"Oh Raph it's beautiful" She says holding it close.


	4. Chapter 4

_April's p.o.v just arrived in New York_

I look at the photo in the mirror Raph gave me and sigh.

Later I'm going to got the lair...or where the lair was when I left and hope their still there.

"Miss Hamato, welcome! please enjoy your stay" The man at the desk in the hotel greets giving me the card to my room. I head up there and put my stuff down. After I freshen up I go to the manhole nearest to the lair and slip down it.

I walk to the Lair and open the door.

'well it's still intact' I think walking in.

"Mikey!" I yell seeing the orange clad turtle on the couch.

"huh! APRIL!" he runs up and hugs me.

"April?!" I turn and see Donnie.

"Hey Donnie!" I smile at him.

"April it's really you!" Donnie hugs me too.

Then! Leo comes and hugs me.

"What are you doing back in town?" He asks.

"I'm going to be down here for 4 days because of work" I tell them.

"so you'll be in town for a couple of days?" Donnie sums up.

"Yep.. and I know about you guys losing Raph so yeh" I manage.

"Oh...how?" Leo asks looking at his feet.

"I Keep tabs on you lot...I guess'' I smile.

"cool" Mikey grins looking at me, "dude what's that?"

I realise he's pointing to the mirror Raph gave me "Um it was a gift from my husband and my daughter"

'SHIT!' I think 'that wasn't meant to slip out'

"Really? you have a family?" Leo looks surprised.

"yeh so uh It's really nice to see you guys again but I have to go check the plans for the sewer construction now" I sputter.

"Please come again soon April" Leo looks sadly at me.

"I'll come back soon" I leave and head off to work.

It was like an unspoken agreement that Leo and the others were not to know about Raph.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi April!" Mikey grins bounding over.

"Hey Mikey" I look at the grin but see sadness in his eyes.

"Hi Ape" Leo greets walking in.

"Hi Leo um do you guys wanna come by my hotel room and watch a movie later?" I offer.

Leo looks at Mikey "uh sure we'll be there at 8.00pm"

"cool well I have to go... this job is pretty full on and I have to call home" I head towards the door "I can't wait to see you guys later"

After I reach m apartment I pack everything with Beth or Raph on it up and buy popcorn and pizza.

RING-RING-RING

I pick up the phone and hold it to my ear.

_" Hey Hun" Raph says over the phone._

_"hi Raphie god you brothers have gone really weird" I sigh._

_"how?"_

_"well they don't go out anymore and their always sad also they barley eat pizza anymore."_

_"wow ok that's weird" _

_there's a muffled sound on the line._

_"Beth wants to talk, Bye April love you"_

_"love you too Raphie"_

_"Hi mum!" _

_"hey Babe how's school going"_

_"fine, I passed the year 12 science test"_

_"good job Babe but I have to get going some old friends are coming over"_

_"ok bye mum love you"_

_"love you too"_

I hang up and just in time as Leo and the guys slip in the window.

"hey guys" I smile at them.

"hey April uh so what did you want to watch?" donnie asks sitting down.

"You guys pick" I say holding out some movies.

We end up watching the lion king but I don't mind.

After the movie ends and they slip home I pick up the mess and go to bed.

_Leo's P.O.V_

We had Pizza today...I'd forgotten what it tasted like, it's been so long since I've had it.

It's nice having April back but tomorrow she's leaving again and everything will go back to normal again.

Ever since Raph...left, it's been different here. Mikey doesn't play games, Donnie never leaves the lab and me? well, I don't know anymore.

I just miss the old days.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so trina hearts I don't know I haven' t written that far yet**

**and a thanks+ a cookie to everyone else who's reviewed **

"I gota go pack now guys...I'll be back before I leave" April says leaving.

"Ok see you later April" I sigh "Hey Mikey, Donnie want to go for a run?"

"Really? You haven't offered to go for a run in years!" Mikey's eyes are wide.

"Well do you want to?" I huff.

"Sure!" Mikey grins

We sprint to the surface and run along the roof tops.

"dude it's been ages since I've had this much fun" Mikey yells jumping over the top of an ally.

"I know what you mean Mikey" Donnie grins

"guys it's late and I want to say bye to April before she leaves" I Run to the lair and sigh.

"Hey guys" April greets walking in with a bag over her shoulder.

"Hi April uh want to play a video game?" Mikey asks

Wow Mikey hasn't played video games in ages.

"Sure mikey!" April plonks down and starts to play.

"I'm Going to meditate for a while" I say walking to the dojo.

April thrashes Mikey in his game then meditates with me before heading off to help Donnie with an invention.

"Hey Leo isn't that the mirror Aprils family gave her?" Mikey asks walking in.

I turn to where he's pointing "Oh yeh"

"Let give it back to her" Mikey picks it up of the floor "But first I want to see what they look like"

"Mikey ask April first! It's rude to snoop" I yell taking it off him...or trying to anyway.

"But Leo! I wanna know!" Mikey whines

I give it a tug and it pops open and flies across the room.

We run after it.

"Mikey your an idiot! what if you broke it!" I snap

"Dude! you would not believe me if I told you that was and accident" Mikey huff

I pick the mirror up and look at the photo

-CLANG-

I drop the mirror in shock.

"Leo?" Mikey walks over to me.

"n-no he...he's dead" I Splutter.

"Leo what wrong?" Donnie asks coming in followed by April who spots the open mirror on the floor.

"SHIT! Leo You did not!" April panics grabbing the mirror.

"April what did Leo see?" Donnie asks cautiously

"It's my husband" April sighs

"What about him?" Donnie asks confused now

"My husband is...is Raph"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this chapters shorter than the norm but I've started ninjitsu train at tonken bujitsu so I'm rather busy at the moment.**

"WHAT! Raph's Married to you!" Mikey yells, jaw dropped

"yeh 14 years married 15 years together with one child" I sigh.

"But Raph's dead!" Donnie yells

"No but he simply ran away" I huff.

"O.K What?!" Leo still looks shocked.

"alright about 15 years ago Raph found a baby girl in the sewers, every night he would sneak out and care for her. when she started to crawl raph came to me for help only for us to end up running away together and starting a new life" I explain

-RING-RING-RING-

I look at me phone " I have to get this it's raph"

_"hey Ape"_

_"hi Raphie um they may have found out" I sigh_

_"It's ok babe um you need to come over Beth and the girls are running a muck...HOW DO YOU CONTROL THOSE GIRLS!?"_

_I laugh "ok Raphie tell them I'm on my way home now"_

_"ok Ape love you"_

_"Love you too Raphie"_

I hang up and sprint out off the lair yelling "bye guys! I gota go home!"

I jump in the car and drive off. I can see the guys running along the roof near me but I live so far away I don't think they can follow me all the way there.


	8. sorry this took so long to update!

**soooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay! I was updating Leo's Angel and I had family over from England not going to even start on school.**

**YAY finally a long chapter! Enjoy!**

"April!" Raph yells hugging me as I walk in the door.

"MUM!" "APRIL" Beth, Jamie and Liz yell running in.

"Hey Raphie, Hey girls!" I greet happily.

"We missed you mum" Beth says hugging me.

"Liz, Jamie as much as you are pretty much my daughters too...I need you to head home so I can speak to Beth and Raph" I tell them.

"Sure it's ok! Bye Raph, Bye Beth, Bye April" They yell walking out.

"So mum what's the big deal?" Beth asks turning to me.

"It's the guys...I think they followed me" I explain looking at Raph.

"Oh Ape It's ok...Really" Raph hugs me close.

"Hey!" Beth whines.

"You want a hug too?" I chuckle

"Yes!" She grins throwing herself at us.

"Bethany I need to explain this to you" I say looking at her.

"Sure mum" Beth nods

"Ok so long ago Raph lived with his father and 3 brothers. I was a close friend of theirs. once he found you and we got together we ran. We worried that they would make us get rid of you and split up." I tell her "when I went to new York I saw them again and as I left I think they were following me."

"Oh so I have 3 uncles?" Beth smiles at me.

"Yep babe" Raph grins at Beth then at me.

Just then there's a knock on the door, I look out the window and see the guys at the door.

"Ready Raph? Bethany?" I ask.

"Yep" Beth bolts to the door.

"Let's go see my brothers" Raph agrees taking my hand.

"Ok"

We walk to the door and I open it

"RAPH!" A blur of orange and green bolts past me.

"Hey Mikey" Raph smiles hugging Mikey back "However I would like to breath"

"Sure Raphie" Mikey grins

"Nope only April can call me that" Raph grins.

"Umm O K" Donnie rubs his neck.

_Leo's P.O.V_

"Raph.." I breath.

"Dad! Can you make some spaghetti for dinner!?" Beth yells from her room.

"Sure thing babe! Let me deal with this first!" Raph yells back.

"Ok Dad! Can I come down yet?!" Beth grins to herself.

Raph sighs "Sure baby come on down!"

There's a thumping sound as Beth runs down the stairs and into the front room.

"No Way! your Bethany Hamato!" Donnie yells jaw dropped.

"I see a fan" Beth has a smug look on her face.

"Ok for that face, no more coke for 3 days" April scowls.

"Aw but mum!" She whines.

"Should I make it 4?"  
"NO!" Beth screams.

"Ok then" Raph grins.

"Dad!" She frowns.

"Hey missy you may be 16 but I'm still your dad" Raph chuckle "Why don't you have Jamie and Liz over with their parents?"

"Aw thanks dad! I'll go call them!" Beth bolts up stairs

"Ah Raph how can you have people over?" I question.

"The perks f having a famous scientist as a daughter" He chuckles.

Just then his phone rings

_Raph's p.o.v_

_"Hello?"_

_"hi Raph"_

_"Oh hey john"_

_"yeh Amy's go into labour and we want you, April and Beth there"_

_"I'll be there in a sec...Mays town hospital right?"_

_"yep"_

_*hang up*_

I turn to April "Amy's gone into labour and they want all three of us there"

"Ok. BETHANY!"

Beth's down here in a flash "Yeh mum?"

"Amy's in labour and she wants us there, I'm sure Jamie does too" April explains.

"Let's go!"

I turn to my brothers "Stay here. there's food if you want it"

We bolt to the car and arrive at the hospital fast.

"Beth!" Jamie runs up and hugs her.

"HI Jamie, let's move" Beth runs into the hospital followed by all of us


	9. Chapter 9

About 6 hours later Amy has a baby girl, She has brown curls like Beth did but shorter as the baby's only an hour old.

"She's beautiful guys and We're so happy we could be here but you called just as my brothers arrived at our house" I Explain.

"That's ok Raph I'm just glad you could come to see her birth" Amy rocks the baby to her chest.

"Just one thing before we must leave, what's her name?" I smile at the baby.

"Um I'm going to call her Rose Mabel" Amy smiles.

"Ok bye Rose, Amy ect" I grin "see you tomorrow?"

"Bye Raph, April and Beth" She chuckles.

We drive home and hop out of the car.

"Finally!" Mikey huffs as we walk in the door.

"Michelangelo!" Donnie snaps, hitting him on the head "Child birth takes time!"

"Yes It does" April huffs.  
"Beth, babe head to bed, I'll call school and get you tomorrow off." I hug her.

'Yeh It's 3.00 missy" April gets her upstairs and the bombardment begins.

"Raph where the hell have you been?" :Mikey

"Raph REALLY?!" :Donnie

"Raph what the fuck!" :Leo

"Ok ask once at a time" I Groan.

"Why the fuck have you been hiding from us!?" Donnie fumes.

"I was only 14! And I had a 1 year old daughter! what did you expect!" I Snap.

"O.K What about How come you can walk around?" Mikey puzzles "Like in public"

"Ok that one I don't mind. Beth was 5 when the school was blown up, I was strong enough to get them out without a crew so I did. The town saw me and some freaked out but the kids insisted I saved them so the town accepted me as me" I Inform them.

"Ok what about outsiders?" Leo growls.

"I'm protected by the government." All I had to do was let them check me over" I look at them "You could do it"

"um ok"

Seriously is OK all they can say!

"are we done?" I huff.

"Sure uh Raph...can we stay with you? We missed you." Mikey has tears gathering in his eyes.

"Sure Mikey, This is a 6 bedroom house. I had the other ones made into a spare one, One for you, One for Leo and One for Donnie" I Blush slightly.

"Why would you have rooms for us?" Donnie asks.

"Well I was hoping one day you would be ok with it so yeh" I rub my neck.

"Well show us!" Mikey hugs me.

"Ok"

I walk down the hallway to a Door with Leonardo on it in Japanese.

"Leo's room" I open the door and see Leo's eyes widen.

The Room has a Japanese feel to it with a temple style bed and a sliding door into a dojo. The floor is a tatimi mat one and there is a katana rack on the wall with a bookshelf full of all Leo's favourite books. The bed covers and stuff like that are blue.

"Whoa Raph" Leo gasps.

I grin "Mikey's next come on"

We reach a black door with_Michelangelo's Room_ Written on it and open the door.

"NO WAY!" Mikey sprints in.

Mikey's room was VERY teenage boyish. There was mainly white walls but one was orange. there was a skateboarding pic above a gray cargo print covered bed and a gaming area with a furry rug, two beanbags, a sofa and a huge flat screen TV. The game spot also had foxtel, a Xbox 360, a wii and a playsation.

"You are the best!" Mikey runs around exploring his new room, It was pretty big.

"Come on Mikey! Donnie's room first then you can play to your heart's content" I Tug his bandana tails.

"fine I'm coming" He huffs.

"Beth helped with Donnie's room." I explain.

I stop at a dark purple door with Donatello Written on it.

Opening the door I grin.

This room Is hard to describe as Its tall, white with grey metal stripes all the way around it. The bed was in the side and then there was a huge lab space along with computers.

"Raph this is amazing" Donnie gaps.

"Go play in your rooms, I know even Leo wants to" I laugh as the speed off "Donnie I'm going to bed, keep an eye on them"

I walk to my room and fall asleep fast.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake early and start cooking breakfast.

April walks in dressed well and grabs some coffee.

"Hey babe" I smile.

"Arg don't, I have a huge business meeting today" April groans.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad" Beth smiles, skipping into the kitchen.

"Hey Baby, What ya doing today?" I ask.

"I have a science exam online today so I'm guna stay home to take it then I'm guna get to know these long-lost uncles of mine" Beth grabs a coke.

''It is wayyyy to early for those missy" I chuckle, grabbing it off her.

"Hey!" Beth whines.

"Have coffee" I pass a mug to her and she gulps it down.

"Is that coffee?" Donnie groans, walking into the kitchen.

"Right you have a super coffee thing don't you donnie" I pour some in a mug and pass it to him.

"Well I have to get to work" April hops up and gives me a quick peck on the lips before hugging Beth and walking out of the door.

"You young lady need to study, off you go" I point to Beth.

"But dad it's a science test and I'm already a scientist!" Beth groans.

"I don't care, off you go" I scowl.

"Find dad, see you later" Beth gives me a quick hug before she walks into her lab.

"I thought you might like that" I grab my coffee cup and head over to the sink before looking behind my shoulder "And no hitting on my daughter!"

Donnie flushes red.

Leo walks in.

"Sup Leo"

"Oh hi Raph!" Leo grins "Wanna go train outside?"

"Yup"

To reflect my life is now perfect. I have a wife, a daughter and now? Now I have my brothers as well. Perhaps one day they will find someone too. All I know is that for now I don't want my life to change one bit.

**Sorry if that ending sucked. I am trying to end all of my stories so I can start a new one without falling behind!**


End file.
